


Questions That Need Answers (Celebrity AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Steve Rogers is a famous actor known for his role as playing Captain America and you’re his girlfriend. Steve attends a convention and at a panel, fans start asking about you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 18





	Questions That Need Answers (Celebrity AU)

You loved attending conventions with your boyfriend. You loved to see him interact with his fans. He adored them just as much as they adored him. Also, you loved going to conventions because you were a total nerd. And that’s what Steve loved about you.

You woke up early to get dressed in your custom made Captain America show girl costume. You were just finished curling your hair when Steve woke up, “Holy sh-”

“Language, Cap,” you said smirking as you set down the curling iron.

“Jesus, doll. You look amazing! I’m not dreaming, am I?” Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a couple times just to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him, “Man, that’s an amazing thing to wake up to.”

You giggled, “Glad you like it. Now hurry up and get dressed. The con starts in about an hour. We still gotta get you fed before you do your signings.”

Steve laid back down onto the bed, “Can’t we just lay here for a bit?”

“Nope!” you said with a pop to the “p”, “If you’re not ready within the hour, I’m leaving your ass!”

Steve chuckled and sat back up, “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

Luckily for you two, your hotel was connected to the convention center, so you didn’t have to do a lot of walking. You and Steve walked hand-in-hand to the main convention floor and waltzed right up to Steve’s designated table. A women walked up and greeted you, “Hi, Mister Rogers! I’m Bella, one of the con’s coordinators.”

Steve smiled and shook Bella’s hand, “Nice to meet you. Just call me Steve. And this is my girlfriend, Y/N.” You smiled and shook Bella’s hand.

She smiled, “Nice to meet you! I love your cosplay!”

“Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome! Anyway, this here,” she gestured to two young adults about nineteen or twenty, “This is Karen and Andrew. They’ll be supervising your booth. Answering questions for the guests and whatnot. Also, did you need someone to handle the money for you.”

You spoke up, “Nope! I got it covered!” you said with a big smile.

“Perfect!” Bella looked at her watch, “Ah! Show time! Enjoy the rest of your day, guys. If you have any questions or concerns, you can ask Karen or Andrew to contact me.”

Steve shook Bella’s hand again, “Thank you so much!” Steve then pulled you behind the table and settled in his chair. 

You held his hand and squeezed it, “Today’s gonna be fun.”

* * *

And it was. For two hours, you watched Steve talk with fans, sign their merch, take pictures with them, and give them hugs. Every once in a while, some fans would ask to take pictures with you or have you join them in their picture with Steve.

When you and Steve first started dating, he was very protective of you. You and he hardly spent time together in public because he knew how mean the paprazzi and fans would be. He fully expected his fans to hate you just because you were dating him. Because that’s how it always went when he dated someone. But that wasn’t the case.

His fans loved you. They loved how you were just a regular person like them, not to mention a total nerd. Steve was relieved that his fans welcomed you with open arms. And when some “fans” talked ill of you, Steve’s true fans came to the rescue saying that you made him happy and they should respect your relationship with him. His fans slowly started becoming yours as well. 

And because his fans loved you just as much, it was very common for you to come up in conversation during panels. Like now.

A young tween looking around the age of thirteen had come up to the mic and twiddled with her fingers, “H-Hi, Steve.”

Steve always had a soft spot for kids. He smiled, “How ya doin’, sweetheart? What’s your name?”

The girl nervously giggled, “Y/N.”

Steve’s eyes widened, “Wow. That’s my girlfriend’s name too!”

She giggled again, “I know! Um, I was actually wondering, uh, when do you think you’ll propose to Y/N?”

The audience all “oohh”ed and squealed at the question. Steve couldn’t help but blush and hang his head low. He chuckled and looked back up, “Just gonna call me out, huh, sweetheart?”

With no hesitation, you ran up to the mic from your seat in the front row. You spoke into the mic, “Actually, yes. I was wondering the same thing.” Everyone in the panel room screamed and cheered, not expecting you to show up like that.

Steve laughed, “Well, let’s see. We’ve been dating for how long, babe? Five years? So soon yeah? That sound good to you?”

“The sooner the better, Steven!” You exclaimed jokingly into the mic.

Steve laughed more and asked the little girl, “How about you sweetheart? You think I should propose to Y/N soon?” The little girl nodded and everyone applauded. As you and the girl made your way back to your respective seats, you blew a kiss to Steve, who blew one back to you making everyone go “aaaawwww”.

* * *

Once the convention was over, you and Steve made your way back to the hotel room and flopped onto the bed. You toed off your heals and groaned, “Remind me to never wear heals for cosplay ever again.”

Steve chuckled as he stripped off his jeans and shirt and slipped into bed, “I told you it was a bad idea.”

“But they made me look soooo gooood!”

Steve pulled you into his arms, “Honey, you already look sooooo gooood without them.”

You smiled and pecked his lips, “Thanks.”

Steve kissed your head, “You know I love you, right?”

“Well I hope so or else these past five years have been a total waste!” Steve proceeded to tickle your sides causing you to squeal, “Okay! I’m sorry! Yes, I know you love me!”

Steve stopped the tickling and just wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him, “I do wanna marry you, ya know.”

You looked up at him, “You don’t need to propose now, Steve. I was just joking in the panel. We could wait as long as you want.”

Steve nodded, “Can you guarantee that you’ll still say ‘yes’ down the road?”

“If you still love me just as much as I love you, and you do still wanna be stuck with my lame butt for eternity, then absolutely.”

Steve softly smiled and nudged your nose with his, “I love your lame butt.”

You pecked his lips and giggled“And I love your incredibly amazing butt.”


End file.
